Paper Mario (Smash 5)
Paper Mario makes his first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Paper Mario hails from the Mario franchise and is very similar to his flesh and blood counterpart, Mario. Paper Mario utilizes many of the same abilities and attacks as Mario though with a bit more papery quality. Attributes Paper Mario functions very similar to Mario save for a few differences with his weight, size, and power being huge differences. Being made of paper, Mario is lightweight meaning that while he is slightly faster, he suffers from powerful hits and can easily be launched. In addition, he has a slow falling speed which is both a positive and negative aspect for his character. He also has a better air game with a higher jumping ability than Mario. The original Mario has a much higher damage output than Paper Mario but many of Mario’s attacks like the Fireball as a wider hitbox so it sort of balances itself out. Paper Mario plays like a lighter, smaller, less powerful version of Mario with an emphasis on air game and area damage. How to Unlock Handheld *Collect over 80 stamps. *Play 190 VS. Matches *Clear Event 29 "Paper Mario on Paper Mario" '’Paper Mario is fought on the stage "Paper Mario" Console *Collect over 180 stamps. *Play 290 VS. Matches *Clear Event 40 "The Original vs The Cutout". Paper Mario is fought on the stage "Paper Theater". Moveset Move Set Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Transforms into Super Paper Mario and then shrinks back. (Up) *Kersti appears and flies around Paper Mario as he watches.. (Right) *He waves his hand and a heart floats around him. (Left) *Paper Mario does a thumbs up. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Paper Mario jumps into the air and punches. *''Paper Mario flips to the right and then the left.'' *''Paper Mario takes off his cap and throws it.'' On Screen Appearance *Appears out of a Warp Pipe and does an air punch pose. *''Walks out of a Secret Door and adjusts his cap.'' *''Appears as a piece of colored paper and folds into Paper Mario'' Victory Animations *Stands up straight and wags his finger at the camera and then walks out of view from the camera. He will reappear and do the same pose again before stopping. Taken from ‘’Paper Mario’’ for the Nintendo 64. *Jumps up and down while flipping sides in mid air. He then finishes by giving a peace sign. *Waves his hands up and down while turning side to side. *''Paper Mario jumps up and down while Kersti floats beside him; waving about in the air.'' *''Pixls float around Paper Mario as he jumps up and down..'' *''Paper Peach, Paper Luigi, and Paper Bowser toss Paper Mario up and down in the air..'' Fan Cheer Male/female cheer "PA-PER MA-RI-O!! PA-PER MA-RI-O!!" Losing Animation *Paper Mario looks forward while clapping. *''Paper Mario looks slightly torn and crumpled while holding his head down and looking sad.'' *''Appears as a torn piece of paper floating in the wind.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the "Mario Theme" from Paper Mario. Fighting Stance Paper Mario differs from Mario as he stands mostly still with his hands to his side while slightly bobbing up and down on his feet. Idle Poses * Moves his head from left to right and holds his fist in front of his face. * Moves his hat. *''Stands up slightly at uses his hand to shield his eyes while looking far away.'' *''Holds his chin as if in thought.'' Misc Animations Crouching Crouches down while covering his hands over his head like Mario’s. Turning When Paper Mario turns on the ground or air, he just flips sides much like within the ‘’Paper Mario’’ games. Dodging Transforms into a sheet of paper and dodges out of the way. This is applied to the air dodge as well. Jump Jumps into the air with his hand help in the air like Mario. Rolling Transforms into a paper dimension and slides forward. Walking Walks forward with his hands held down. Dash Much faster version of his walking animations. Sleeping Sleeps on his belly. Tripping Trips and lands on his butt. Balancing Same as Mario’s. Home-Run Bat Swings the bat with both hands. Looks angry. Star KO Says nothing Screen KO Slams into the screen with a pose similar to Mario with a :o expression. Trophies Paper Mario's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Paper Mario Unlock: Classic Mode Paper Mario (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Yellow Paper Mario (Alt)' Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/White Retro Paper Mario Unlock: Boss Battle Console Dark Paper Mario Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Paper Mario (Cape) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Green Paper Mario (Paper Airplane) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Stripped Paper Mario (White) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Paper Mario (Black) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Paper Mario (Right) Blue Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Dr. Paper Mario Unlock: Complete an Paper Mario Character Challenge Paper Finale Unlock: All Star Mode Papercraft Mario Unlock: Collect all of Paper Mario's trophies Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer Paperfied and Smashified' Time: 2:75 Scene: Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters